bandasfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Back 2 Biscuits
A Back 2 Biscuits surgiu como uma brincadeira dos amigos Gustavo Bertozzi (guitarra) e Guilherme Lombardi (bateria), passando por varias formacoes e focando-se principalmente em tocar covers. Porem, com a entrada do guitarrista Mucio Botelho, e, logo em seguida, do vocalista Rafael Araujo e do baixista Felipe Ernani, a banda passou a tomar um rumo mais serio e a ensaiar constantemente. Rafael trouxe consigo um repertorio de musicas ja compostas, que serviram como base para o inicio do trabalho proprio: "The Dawn" e "Fall" foram as primeiras musicas, seguidas logo por "Brightness" e "Letters to Say Goodbye". Mas uma banda nao pode depender de um unico compositor, e o guitarrista Mucio Botelho logo comecou a escrever suas proprias musicas. A primeira foi "It's No Lie" e logo em seguida "Attempt No. 2", criando uma maior variedade musical dentro da Back 2 Biscuits. Surgiu, entao, a oportunidade de fazermos um primeiro show. O guitarrista Gustavo Bertozzi conseguiu, com um amigo, uma casa na beira do lago - local mais do que apropriado. Para atrair publico, a banda resolveu fazer mais do que um show - fazer uma festa. A organizacao foi dificil, e exigiu muita dedicacao por parte dos membros da banda, mas tudo valeu a pena. A festa aconteceu, divulgando o nome da banda, e demos nosso primeiro passo na vida dos shows. Obviamente, o show nao foi perfeito, porem, muitas licoes foram tiradas, e sabiamos que o proximo show seria diferente. Depois das longas semanas de preparacao para a festa (ensaios, reunioes para organizacao, etc.), a banda aproveitou para iniciar suas gravacoes. Alem disso, surgiram noticias de um festival de bandas onde so poderiam ser inscritas musicas cantadas em portugues - e foi ai que Mucio entrou em acao novamente, compondo "Acho Que Nao". A musica logo se tornaria uma das prediletas da banda, e foi terminada bem a tempo de entrar no setlist do proximo show: o ArenaRock. Gracas a ajuda de alguns amigos de outras bandas, o baterista Guilherme Lombardi (Americano) organizou o 1o ArenaRock, que contaria com a participacao da Back 2 Biscuits, alem de outras 4 bandas do cenario brasiliense: Ranka, Insaneus, GDC e Up Grade. Longas semanas de ensaio se seguiram, e as gravacoes da banda tiveram que ser adiadas. Depois de muitos ensaios, e muita preparacao, a Back 2 Biscuits subiu no palco no dia 17 de outubro de 2009, data que curiosamente coincidiu com o exato dia em que a banda completava 3 meses de trabalho, para fazer o primeiro verdadeiro show. O ArenaRock foi um sucesso. A banda ja se prepara para outros 2 festivais e, comecando a moldar o seu estilo, que se estende de baladas ate ritmos novos, como o nosso proprio BeatRock", entra pela primeira vez em estudio para gravar "Acho Que Nao" e as outras musicas ja compostas. Isso eh um pouco da historia da Back 2 Biscuits. Mas, eh apenas o comeco. A Back 2 Biscuits Party e o ArenaRock sao os primeiros de muitos shows que se seguirao. Rafael Araujo, Mucio Botelho, Gustavo Bertozzi, Felipe Ernani e Guilherme Lombardi estao determinados a continuar escrevendo essa ardua, cansativa, e acima de tudo, maravilhosa historia. HEARTBEAT! HEARTBEAT! Rafael Araujo - Vocals Gustavo Bertozzi - Guitar Mucio Botelho - Guitar and Backing Vocals Felipe Ernani - Bass Guilherme (Americano) - Drums Rafael Araujo - Vocal Gustavo Bertozzi - Guitarra Mucio Botelho - Guitarra e Backing Vocal Felipe Ernani - Baixo Guilherme (Americano) - Bateria http://back2twobiscuits.blogspot.com